Jackal D. Frost
, nicknamed is a Member of the and The Feared Known as . He was originally introduced as a Mercenary for Hire known as The Before Meeting and joining up with the . He is the Consumer of the Kiko Kiko no Mi and Holds a Bounty of 440,000,000. His dream is to is to travel the world and to Find out his past. He has a Split personality Named Flame who was born from the trauma of losing his Parents. Appearance Frost is a tall slender yet athletic man with slick back neck length reddish-brown hair. His eyes are Golden brown in the anime with dark and sharp pupils (pale purple eyes when using his devil fruit), and he has a very characteristic sharp teeth. Frost's body is somewhat dense, especially his upper body, contributing greatly to both his fighting capabilities (given the nature of his powers) and overall speed. Many people consider him attractive or Handsome. His trademark is that he always has gloves or wrappings on his hands (Most likely related to his Devil fruit abilities) . He frequently wears cloth that is either white or red (his father's trademark color) or consisting of arm wrappings, sometimes both. Flame is a tall athletic man with Long Silver Hair. His eyes are a goldish amber color, He has a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead. He also has two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. He has an uncanny resemblance to his Late Father Jackal D. Heat Flame is renowned for wearing his trademark Armor which used to belong his father the legendary Bounty Hunter, Jackal D. Heat before his death. During his bounty hunting days, Frost wore a a red long sleeved leather unzipped jacket that shows of his well developed chest. He wore red pants with white flames on them and red leather shoes to denote his extremely suitable and fitting image. He also wore a red headband to hold his short hair in place. He carries a sword on his back. When he first joined the Void Pirates, he wore black hakama pants with a white sash around his waist. He had crimson red and white bandages warped around his stomach, over it he wore a white short sleeve jacket with red edges. On both his hands, he wore crimson red and white bandages and on his feet were a pair of slippers. His sword would be found on his lower back. He had a white hairband holding his long hair in a ponytail. After the two year time-skip, Frost's hair is now jaw length and is slicked back with some pieces framing both sides of his face. His outfit after the timeskip now consists of a black formfitting pants tucked into black buckled boots and a long-sleeved white cardigan with the sleeves rolled to just below his elbows. Over this, he wears a black vest. Both of them has the first few buttons opened. On top of this, he wears a sleeveless white and black coat that has a maroon red interior. He wears maroon red bandages on his hands as makeshift gloves. Around his waist is a black belt that is almost covered up by a white sash that holds his sword to his side. During his First Appearance Flame wore a White and purple Kimono with flower like patterns. He wore a dark blue Hakama. He also wore a pear of sandals. on his hands were white gloves and he wore his heir in a ponytail. After the two year time-skip, He wears a armor that includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. When damaged, his armor automatically regenerates itself using Soul's. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided "Mainland" (Daiyamondomūn) influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and Obi (sash). His Kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, (a type of traditional flowing Japanese), which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots (instead of sandals), also reminiscent of Mainland influence. The left side of his collar features the Kanji for Soul. I Have replied to a fan's (Kiiroi Senko) question to saying that right now Frost's personal info are as follows: * Height: 178 cm (5'10"), making him the third tallest member of the Void Pirates. * Flame Height is 180 cm (5'11") According to Me, Frost most resembles a Fox, is represented by the color Maroon, and smells of the forest. *Flame most resembles a Dog, is represented by the color Silver, and smells of Blood. 'Gallery' See also *Muna *Daemon Cage *Pinky *Raundo *Roronoa Yoro *Kenichi Ryuzaki *Daemon D. Spade *Void Pirates References Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Marksman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Will of D. Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Revolutionary Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Jakyou